Christie Tatianna Monterio's Diary :
by sukii-chan
Summary: Dear Diary, I hate Julia today. And Asuka too. Plus, I just realized what a WHORE Anna is! Lucky for Xiaoyu, shes on my good side today :
1. My life as Miss Monteiro

_Christie Tatianna Monterio's Dairy _:)

Keep Out !!

Day 1 : 9:17pm

Dear Diary,

Ok, the most CRAZIEST thing happened today.

Hwoarang asked me out... ON A DATE !!

Its crazy right ? Xiao didn't believe me when I told her,

and Suki walked away with her I don't care kinda attitude.

She was in L-O-V-E with Hwo, seriously !! And Xiao's ALL

over Jin. And its like WOAH !! But I got better things to talk

about. Like, how there's gonna be some other dude staying

in our apartment. Its like, Steve Fox or something, :S I

seriously don't have a CLUE who he is. Oh, yeah I do, we killed

each other in like the 4th tournament. I think...

And yaa, I think I better go cause like Xiao is eating buckets

of sugar again...EEK!!

3 loves :)

_C.T.M :) :P_

_Day 2 : 1:00 am_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yuppy :P its late, I know what your thinking. WAIT !_

_Diaries don't think, or DO THEY ?! Anyways, I couldn't _

_sleep cause Xiao is cookoo cause she's rocking herself to sleep._

_And Asuka snores like some fat hippo or something._

_Hwo and me went on a killer date! :P He picked me up on his_

_hot hog! And we went to some fancy restaurant. He kissed me!_

_I couldn't believe it !! Its was kinda like a make out sorta thing._

SEXY !! Oh, and Jin and Xiao are dating. FINALLY!!

Everyone has been waiting for like... EVER !

And, Suki and Steve met, sparks flew the moment they laid

their eyes on each other. Aww! How romantic !!

And I think that they went and played 7 Minutes in Heaven...

WITHOUT ME!! I'm like the best at that game :) GRRRR!!

And... OMG !! My soap opera is on !! I gotta gooooo!!

3 loves :)

C.T.M :P


	2. My Date ! & Shopping trip :

C.T.M :P

_Day 3 : 9:34 pm _

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, I so, I had a really AWESOME date with Hwoarang _

_the other night!! First, he picked me up, and asked me_

_where I wanted to eat, I said McDonald's cause I love_

_that place !! :P But he didn't listen to me and took me _

_to some fancy seafood place, which I LOVED! _

_Then he said we should go to the movies, _

_so we both watch a thriller called Prom Night._

_It was the BEST ! It was soooooo much fun! _

_And the best part was when he took me to this romantic_

_bridge out in the middle of nowhere._

_And then he kissed me!!! It was AMAZING !! I love him_

_a lot !! And I can't wait for our next date :) _

_Xiaoyu is happy for me, But Asuka thinks that being_

"_Head over Heels in love" is stupid. She's just jealous_

_cause I got him first :) What a brat ..._

_Anyways, gotta go !_

_Loves 3_

_C.T.M :)_

_Day 4: 7:06 pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a bad day :( _

_First Julia thought it would be funny if she put a whoopie_

_cushion on my chair, and I sat on it._

_That was soooooo embarrassing!! And in front of _

_Hwoarang!! GRRRR!!! Sometimes I really want to kill_

_Julia, she's just some freaky hippy chick, who is in love _

_with little trees !! Oh and wait, there's more._

_Xiaoyu was being nice, and got all of us some smoothie's._

_Asuka well, was being Asuka, and thought that it would _

_HILARIOUS if she tripped Xiaoyu, and when she did, the smoothie's_

_went all over my new shirt :( Stupid Asuka thinks everything is_

_all fun and games! But it wasn't funny!! Cause the shirt cost_

_me 223$ !! I really feel like crying right now :'( _

_Ok, anyways back to whatever I was talking about._

_Then we saw Anna, and she's just a whore, cause she wouldn't_

_stop flirting with Jin, and Steve and Hwoarang. So Asuka goes, and_

_punches her in the face, and Xiaoyu starts getting mad so she_

_shoves her new smoothie down her shirt, so now she's got a_

_bloody nose, AND a soaking wet t-shirt. As if that wasn't _

_enough, Julia decides to go buy some fries, when she comes back_

_she also dumps them down Anna's shirt, which I could tell were_

_really hot! So stupid Anna now has a bloody nose, wet shirt and_

_greasy boobs! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I pity her :P_

_I'm leaving! Bye _

_loves 3 _

_C.T.M :)_


End file.
